Dot Hack Inuyasha
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are being sent hurtling through "The World" for answers, but when Sesshoumaru joins his father in a coma, can Inuyasha handle things alone? And is he really as alone as he believes?
1. Prologue and Characters

Here's yet another random story from me. This one is a .Hack/Inuyasha crossover. There really isn't much in the way of a main character. I like to focus on the Inu family. Here's a prologue and list of characters to whet your appetite, first.

* * *

_**.HackInuyasha**_

_**Characters (Basic Info):**_

**Inuyasha Taisho—Inuyasha/ Heavy Blade**

**Sesshoumaru Taisho—Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands/Inu Youkai Blademaster**

**Kagome Higurashi—Kagome/ Wavemaster**

**Touga Inu Taisho—InuTaisho of the Western Sky/ Inu Youkai Blademaster**

**Akamaru/Wavemaster/Assistant to Sesshoumaru**

**Yukina?**

**Data Drain Dragon?

* * *

**

_Touga Inu Taisho is currently in a coma; reasons are still unknown. His sons, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are living in a run-down apartment. Sesshoumaru is 23 and an administrator to the World, following in his father's footsteps. He is more or less mild tempered, but will not tolerate talk about his father or his paralyzed left arm. Also, he is the sole guardian of Inuyasha. Inuyasha is 17 and a junior in high school. His steady girlfriend is Kagome Higurashi. She has decided to log into the World, and Inuyasha is reluctantly going to join her. Little did they know how much their lives would be affected by this simple decision…

* * *

_

I know that's not much to chew on, but if you want me to update it at home, review and I will (I'm currently at school, btw). I probably will anyway, but I like feedback, good or bad!

R&R!


	2. The World

It's a good thing that I uploaded thisat school and I like this story so much. Don't worry, guys, It's gonna get better. A good synopsis of the whole thing would technically ruin the plot, so all I can say is that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have demonic powers only in the World. Outside of that, they're regular people, and their father is the same. Also, this story will be divided in parts. this is the first part, "The Sword of the Twilight and the Three Dogs of Destiny."

Nice alliteration, ne? Okay, maybe not. but anyway, to the story.

* * *

**_Dot Hack Inuyasha _**

_**Ch. 1: The World**_

"Kagome, I don't like this at all."

"Come on, Inuyasha. A game never hurt anyone."

"It did when your brother's in it."

"Oh, what can he do in the World that he can't do in real life?"

"Kill me as much as he can. He always harps on me for being born different. Now he can take action on it."

"Chill, Inuyasha," Kagome Higurashi told her boyfriend exasperatedly. "Your brother has a job at CC Corp as an administrator of the World. If he started picking on you as far as killing goes, he could get a pay dock or even be fired. Player killing is an illegal action…"  
Inuyasha Taisho snorted. Little did she know that Sesshoumaru and he always bent the rules, whether in work or in life.

"Why do you want to do this anyway?" he asked bluntly.  
"Because…we can spend time together…you know?"

Inuyasha's face softened.

"Okay. Let's go home…Er…yours or mine?"

"Yours. The computers at your house are gigabytes ahead of mine. Plus, you and your brother have high speed internet."

"Psh! It's our only nice thing!"  
When the two arrived, Inuyasha plugged his extra set of headsets and Kagome's headset into the spare computer. Directly next to him, his brother Sesshoumaru was already accessing the game.

"Hey, Inu!" Kagome said.

"Yeah?" he called from under the desk.

"Your brother left a note."

"Did he!"

Inuyasha bumped his head on the desk and cursed his luck as he snatched the note up

_Little Brother, _

_Sorry, I can't log out until 10:00. You'll have to do homework yourself. There are some leftovers in the microwave. And I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean what I said. Your right, family is what's important_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

_P.S.: Heard you might log in. Don't bother me._

"Feh. Typical Sessho."

"What did he mean in the letter?" Kagome asked apprehensively. "Did you guys have another fight?"

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome sighed, trying to forget Inuyasha's limp and Sesshoumaru's bandaged head and split lip.

"What's your brother's account?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Ah, I dunno. He refuses to tell me. Too easy to hack."

"That _is_ true. So, let's register and get in. I already started, so you'd better be quick. We'll meet at the bridge."

Inuyasha nodded, then secured his headset.

* * *

**Welcome. Thank you for purchasing this CC Corp Merchandise**

-

**Register by filling out this form**

**Name: **_Inuyasha Taisho_

**Age:**_ 17_

**Username:**_Inuyasha_

**Password:...**

**Re-enter:...**

**Choose Occupation: Wavemaster; Twin Blade; Heavy Blade; Blademaster; Kitsune; Fighter; Heavy Axe; Long Arm; click for high-level player special edition character**

**Description of Game Character:**_ I want to have white hair, gold eyes, and a nice sword. No sissy stuff._

**Login**

Inuyasha clicked "Login."

**Your account has been registered. Enjoy "The World"**

**-CC Corporation

* * *

**

Inuyasha opened his golden eyes and blinked deliberately three times.

"Whoa!" he said in awe. "This place…it's so realistic…"

"Hey, Inu!"

Inuyasha turned to look straight into a pair of big brown eyes.

"Hey, Kago…whoa!"

Kagome was dressed in puffy clothes, holding a staff with a pinkish jewel in the middle. She wore a hat that only let her bangs escape from its cloth grasp. She twirled on her toes.

"Meet Kagome, the Wavemaster!" she sang with a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm a Heavy Blade."

"Inu, did you want to look like…an inu?"

"Whatcha talkin' about?"

"Um…your ears…"

"What about them?"

Inuyasha felt for his ears, but found them missing. With a gulp, he moved further up on his head to find two pointy white dog ears.

"What the hell?"

"Maybe you incorporated some of your brother's data," Kagome suggested. "Doesn't he really like dogs? He might have become a special Career Animal. Those are common for high levelers…"

"So it's an ultra-rare sorta thing, making me half-rare…uh…isn't that more rare than ultra-rare? Like secret rare?"

"Yep. Something like that," Kagome said cheerily. "You're my rare little puppy!"

* * *

A pair of golden yellow eyes surveyed the two newbies. 

"So. It seems my little brother has logged into the World, and at long last, he may be ready for the truth…"

Sesshoumaru hid in the shadows, totally invisible, save for his golden eyes, to any other player.

* * *

Well...that's it...you know what to do if you want more information! 

R and R please!


	3. Real World Problems

After what seems forever, the stupid authoress decides to type ch. 2. I hope you like it!

* * *

**_Ch. 2:Real World Problems_**

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled their helmets off at 9:50.

"Wow," she cried. "It's so late! I didn't realize the time!"

She grabbed her backpack and things.

"See you tomorrow, koibito!"

"W-wait Kago…"

She was out of the door before Inuyasha finished.

"Is it safe out there?" he whispered.

His stomach interrupted his train of thought.

"Oh, yeah. Dinner."

Inuyasha pulled a Tupperware container of rice from the microwave and served himself a meager portion. He was getting tired of plain food such as this. When their father had been around, there were more things to eat and a lot more days in which they ate out. Sesshoumaru had even then taken after his deceased mother as the cook of the house, for even Inuyasha's mother had passed on, unfortunately (She had died when he was three), and Touga Inu Taisho was no cook himself. He couldn't even microwave his own oatmeal and the last time he had tried to make cold cereal, he had spilt the entire gallon of milk all over the counter and somehow, the bowl of cornflakes had ended up on his head.

However, he ate without complaint and brushed his teeth like a good kid should before going into his room. Now that he didn't have his brother hovering over him to _make _him do his homework though, he felt that he _needed_ to do it.

"Damn moral fiber!" he cursed. Still muttering, he pulled his Trigonometry book out and flipped to the page he needed. Being a junior in high school was so annoying!

On the last five Trig problems, he fell asleep. His head rested on the book and he snored softly. It was, after all, eleven o'clock.

In his chair, Sesshoumaru set his controller down and logged out of the World. He yawned hugely, stretching and scratching his left ear with his right hand. He licked his lip, feeling the huge, scabbed over split where Inuyasha had drop-kicked him into the coffee table. In addition, his head thumped dully under its bandage, as if it had its own heartbeat. He headed for Inuyasha's room, hoping the younger of the two brothers had forgiven him for his cruel words about Izayoi yesterday.

"Inuyasha logged out late. The idiot."

Sesshoumaru winced as a wave of dizziness caused him to stumble and lean on the wall for a moment. After it passed, he took a closer look at where Inuyasha had begun to drool on problem 19.

"Feh. Typical Inu."

Carefully, he lifted his brother up from the chair, holding him like a child for a moment before tucking him into bed. Sesshoumaru's black hair fell like a curtain over Inuyasha until he decided to straighten and walk away. Tiredly, he took a warm shower before slipping into a pair of blue sleeping pants. It was then that he looked back into Inuyasha's room and decided to finish the last problems on the page.

After that, he rose up from the chair and pulled the door shut to the room, but not before murmuring three words to the sleeping boy.

"Goodnight, little Inuyasha.

* * *

Sorry the chapters short. That's just how they come out when they get written. The next one should be longer. Those of the inquisitive nature should tell me that they want me to update. That's how you get what you want.R and R, pretty please! 


	4. Mysteries of Both Worlds

It's okay, people! I updated, so I won't have to lose my head! Yaaayyy!

* * *

* * *

_**Ch. 3: Login 2—Mysteries of both worlds**_

"Hey, Kagome, what's this?"

"Oh, that? It's a Chaos Gate. We can access areas and events there, depending on level and keywords."

"Oh…"

"So do you wanna train, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, why not? I have to get stronger if I want to protect ya, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. We'll go to a beginner's level. Hold my hand!"

Inuyasha did as she said.

"Okay! Bursting Passed over Aqua Field!"

Inuyasha gasped as they were teleported to a small meadow.

"Oh, look!" Kagome squealed, pointing to a purple cat with floppy ears. "It's a Cat Player Character!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"_That's_ a cat? It looks like a rabbit to me."

"But see the tail? It's a kitty!"

"Huh. I don't like cats. Can't stand 'em, in all honesty. It's probably something I picked up from my idiot brother."

"Yeah, but its different here. I checked out the archives and found out that there was a couple of other Cat Players that were legend. Mia was the first…and Maha too. She was really pretty…"

**_PING!_**

"Inu, you've got mail!"  
Kagome pointed to a letter over his head.

"Well I'll be damned. Pretty nifty."

He checked his e-mail.

Meet me at the Mac Anu bridge.

"Well?" Kagome pressed.

"We just got in this damned area and we already have to leave!" Inuyasha ranted. "This letter wants us to go to this Mac Anu place. Where's that?"

Kagome sweatdropped.

"That's our root town, stupid!" she yelled. "Didn't you read the manual! It's where we go to when we first log into the World!"

"Uh…oops…"

"Just select 'gate out' from your options menu," Kagome explained. "We'll end up right back at the Chaos Gate at Mac Anu."

"Okay."

After gating back to the city, Kagome practically dragged Inuyasha to the bridge.

"Here it is! Ooh, I wonder who it was! Did they sign the e-mail, Inu?"

Inuyasha thought back a moment.

"Um…nope, they didn't sign it."

Suddenly, a flash of white passed in front of them.

"Whoa:O Look, it's an angel!" Kagome said, using an emoticon for the first time.

"I am no angel. Merely an Inu Youkai/ Blademaster."

"Hey, was it you who e-mailed me?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Indeed," the stranger said. "I merely wanted to see you face-to-face. And I thought you should see me. As for who I am…I shall leave that to you…"

"What's that supposed to mean? What are you tryin' to pull!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I just think that my identity should become obvious to you soon," the white-haired stranger said. "Akamaru!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Are the preparations done for our tournament?"

"Just finished," Akamaru replied. He was a Wavemaster with electric-blue hair and a data book tucked under his arm. The nameless stranger nodded slightly.

"Very well."

He bowed.

"I thank you for coming, young man and fair lady…"

"I'm Inuyasha and she's Kagome, get it right," the half dog said apprehensively.

"Ah, yes. Well, I bid thee farewell. There are matters that require my specific attention. Perhaps we shall meet again, milady, and you too, little Inuyasha."

"I ain't little!" Inuyasha retorted, a vein popping on his forehead.

"Of course not," the stranger said with an amused twinkle in his golden eyes. His tail twitched a tiny bit, and he stroked it where it came over his shoulder regally before turning to leave.

"Oh," he added as an afterthought, "and by the way, a good level for you two would be Endless Smiling Touchstone."

After he left, Inuyasha snorted.

"What a jackass!"

"Nah, he was okay," Kagome said. "Stuck up, but otherwise okay. And he was right too! Endless Smiling Touchstone is a level one area: great for beginners!"

"…Feh!"

* * *

"Akamaru, do you think they suspect me yet?" 

"Doesn't seem that way, Sesshoumaru-san. Is he really your little brother?"

"Of course!"

"I see it in the eyes and hair, but that's just in the World, you know. It's hard to tell whether the character was just programmed that way. But I see his rashness matches yours…"

Akamaru smiled. _Mission Accomplished! _He thought sardonically as Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched.

"So anyway…are you going to tell him?"

"You're being a bit too bold for an assistant. Those are family matters, you know, Akamaru-kun," Sesshoumaru shot nastily, yet playfully. This time, it was Akamaru's turn to be put on the spot.

"Yeah, well…I'm sorry; I _am_ going out of line saying that…"

"I grant you the privilege to converse with me about it. I can face the truth."

"But still…it's your own father, right?"

"Father…he loved this game so much. He even convinced me to like it when I thought I was lost and never would…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered; for a moment, his face looked sad. However, it soon slipped back behind the look of stoicism he normally showed.

"I have a feeling we will be visiting our father soon, and not just in the hospital," he said levelly.

"Sir?" Akamaru said questioningly. "What are your orders? I'm ready."

"I will be checking over the Tanabata event layout, and then I shall log out."

"Understood," Akamaru confirmed.

"See you later, Akamaru."

Sesshoumaru gated out to do his business, then flash-mailed his brother

* * *

"Hn. I got another e-mail." 

Come home, Inuyasha. We're going out. I'll join you shortly for lunch, or something…

-Sesshoumaru

"Uh…hey, Kagome, I gotta log out. Sesshoumaru is calling."

"Well, it's okay. I'll log out and plug my stuff at home."

"Sorry."

"Well, it's not anyone's fault. I don't mind. See ya!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, and then called the executives of CC Corporation. 

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I was wondering if I may receive my paycheck a week early. I know it is frequent for me to ask and you have my sincerest apologies for the lack of professionalism, but I have spent my last check on rent and food. You know my situation and I am afraid that I require the money…"

"We understand, but regret to inform you that we are unable to grant your request this week. It isn't easy to support an administrator as…erratic as you, but we do this out of respect of your charisma and the Western Lands…You know we often help you."

"Yes, and I respect that. I am grateful…It's okay. I think we'll manage for a while. I've seen worse times. At any rate, I'm afraid I shall have to log out early. I will make up the hours during Kikyo's shift. You have my promise.

"Very well."

"Thank you, sirs."

Sesshoumaru cut off the transmission and rolled his eyes.

_Gold-digging bastards; only think about their own wallets. Oh, well…

* * *

_

Inuyasha paced his room, waiting impatiently for Sesshoumaru. He knew that his brother was probably badgering for an early pay, which was much needed, but would probably not happen.

Suddenly, he heard the telltale clatter of Sesshoumaru's logout. He smiled. Now, maybe he could eat!

Inuyasha ran up to his brother expectantly, but just as his mouth opened, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"I don't have any money, Inu. We don't have any more food, either."

The younger boy sighed in frustration.

"Well then, where are we goin'?"

"To see Father."

Inuyasha perked up a bit.

"Oh, cool! We haven't visited him in a while!"

* * *

* * *

R and R for the love of Sesshoumaru! 


	5. Real World Touga Inu Taisho

Sorry for total lack of any good thingy here, but all I have time to say is thanks Silverwitch 07 (is that right?) for your reviews.

* * *

* * *

**_Ch. 4: Real World -Touga Inu Taisho_**

Inuyasha Taisho had only been seven when his father had been hospitalized. Touga Inu Taisho had been comatose for 10 years.

"Sesshoumaru," he'd oftentimes ask, "What made Dad go into a coma?"

The same answer always came.

"You're not ready to know. I shall tell you when you are of age in my standards."

And so, this time, Inuyasha didn't ask about it.

The duo strode purposefully to the hospital. Inuyasha lagged because of his limp. Sesshoumaru had been the cause of that when he kicked Inuyasha in the hip and shin. By accident, he caused his lip to bleed as he chewed nervously on it. Needless to say, the Taisho bros. looked a fright when they walked into the hospital.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the receptionist, a steady trickle starting down his chin which he didn't notice at all.

"We are here to visit Touga Taisho," he said.

"Hello, boys," the receptionist said warmly. She knew the frequenting boys well. "Having a rough time about the house lately?"

"We'll survive," Sesshoumaru answered primly.

"Okay then. You can go."

Both of them walked to their father's room alone and sat by his bedside.

Touga looked pitiful with IVs all in his arms, an oxygen mask, and a heart monitor letting out a steady rhythm of beeps.

"You may go first, Inuyasha," said Sesshoumaru softly.

"Um…okay…"

Inuyasha shuffled forward.

"Uh…hey, Dad…It's me, Inuyasha…"

Touga's breathing didn't change, nor did he indicate that he knew his youngest son was in the same room as he was.

"I, uh…well I'm doing good in school. Today Kagome and I logged into the World, too. I guess you might be proud, seeing as you loved the World…"

Suddenly, the man's heart rate began to skyrocket and his breath came in rasps.

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried. "What's happening!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"I will get help!" he said worriedly.

He ran from the room to find a nurse. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was nervously wringing his hands.

_What do I do, what do I do!_ He thought desperately. However, he was spared the thought.

"I…got a…doctor…"

The elder brother finally returned, gasping, with a doctor, who immediately worked to stabilize Touga.

"I must ask you two to leave," he said.

"No!" Sesshoumaru snarled. "Not while my father's in such peril!"

Unfortunately for the young man, the doctor had several nurses at his disposal that proceeded in pulling Sesshoumaru away.

"No! Dad, I won't leave you! Let go, damn it!"

Eventually, they pulled him into another room nearby and he calmed down for his little brother's sake.

"I…I apologize for what…you just saw, Inuyasha…I was not acting my age…" he wheezed, exhausted from fighting.

"I don't care, Sessh!" Inuyasha growled angrily. "I knew how you felt."

"Oh, my!"

Sesshoumaru turned to the younger nurse still with them.

"You're bleeding very badly," she exclaimed.

He licked his lip and tasted blood. Upon further inspection of his silken shirt, he found the front soaked through with blood.

"Damn! This is my only good clean shirt!" he snarled in frustration. "I hate when this happens!"

"Here, let me patch your lip," the nurse said. "I'm Ayumi by the way."

"Sesshoumaru Taisho."

He sat back as Ayumi assessed the damage.

"You're going to need stitches, Sesshoumaru-san."

"So be it," he replied stoically. "Do it now."

"Don't you want an anesthetic?"

"I don't care."

So saying, Sesshoumaru dug his fingers into his chair and braced himself.

Ayumi decided to see how tough Sesshoumaru was as compared to his attitude.

As she began to stitch the huge split, he began to grant ever so slightly in pain, but he did not give in. She moved up to his sensitive lip and his eyes slightly glazed and watered, but he did not give in. She dabbed the excess blood away and he sighed, careful not to strain the newly sewn skin.

"Arigato," he said hoarsely.

"It's okay; you know, you're pretty tough to handle that."

"I was raised to be strong," Sesshoumaru said, wincing at the jolting pain in his lip.

* * *

* * *

R and R. All types of reviews welcome, though flames are with a little annoyance. Shoot me with your criticisms, please! 


	6. Family Matters

**__**

Hope you like this chapter. Give me reviews, please!

Btw, keep your eye on the story if you wanna know how Sessh's sys admin job works. It's like Balmung's gig, and that's all I'll say.

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

_**Ch. 5: Family Matters**_

Inuyasha, go wait outside. I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Uhm. Okay."

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and headed back to the front desk.

"Is my father stable again?"

"He's just re-stabilized, Taisho-san."

"Excuse me," Sesshoumaru said with mock scoff. Out of work, Taisho-san would be my father. Sesshoumaru will suffice, or Sessho-kun, if you really don't like the length of my name."

"Well, Sesshoumaru-kun, you can see your father now."  
"Arigato."

Sesshoumaru walked into his father's room.

"Konnichiwa…Chichi-ue…" he said. His tone was as plain as ever, but it did soften a bit for the occasion. "I…I hope that you are doing a little better. I remember the creature that killed you in the World, you know. I remember how you sacrificed your health to save me from that dragon. I vowed to save you, so please hold on. I know Inuyasha shouldn't be involved, but it was not my choice. The World is hypnotic in the way it holds the players it wants. He is now fated to be a part of it. Just like you, and just like me…"

Sesshoumaru put a hand on his father's face. It was clammy and pale, but yet Touga was still alive.

"Just hold on a little while longer…"

Sesshoumaru bowed slightly and left.

"Good luck, Father."

* * *

After finding Inuyasha in the parking lot talking to a girl from his school, Sesshoumaru was ready to go home.

"See ya, Katie!" Inuyasha called.

"Bye, Inuyasha!" the girl called.

The brothers walked in silence for a while, until Inuyasha finally asked his brother a question.

"Hey, Sessh?"

"Hn?"

"Have you ever seen a Cat-Player?"

"WHAT?"

Sesshoumaru turned around and began to walk backwards so as to see his brother and ascertain whether he was lying or not.

"Me and Kags saw a Cat-Player Character in Bursting Passed over Aqua field. It looked more like a hare with those flop ears, but she said it was a cat…"

"I wouldn't suggest association with Cat-Players. The two I heard of seemed to have been illegal. The first, Mia, was in league with ones who could destroy the World. Maha…she was just illegal data that existed for the sole purpose of amusing a little Wavemaster in the World. Feh, they're all corrupt if you ask me…"

Inuyasha scoffed, then his eyes fell upon his brother's paralyzed left arm. He wondered…  
"Let me guess: 'Hey, Sesshoumaru, why is your arm paralyzed?' That's what you were going to ask, correct?"

"Well…yes, 'cause I know it wasn't always…"

"Well, Nosy, I'm not telling you now…"

"Oh, jeez, Sessho, you always say that when it comes to Dad, your arm or sex. You're gonna hafta tell me eventually, so why not get it over with sooner!" Inuyasha ranted.

Sesshoumaru would have loved nothing more than to tell his brother everything about the World and what it had done to their family. He could still hear the screams at night. His father's screams…

Sesshoumaru's fingers curled into a tight fist. Night time was the time when he became most frightened himself. Hellish night terrors plagued him—the leading antagonist being the elusive and illusory creature he had dubbed the "Data Drain Dragon."

"Tell you what, you need to see a shrink," Inuyasha sneered.

"Don't take that tone with me, boy!"

As they arrived, Sesshoumaru shakily fished out their apartment key and opened the door. As he entered, he slammed the unlocked door so that it rattled dangerously. Inuyasha soon made his way into the apartment just as Sesshoumaru pulled a plastic cup from the cabinet. His younger sibling pressed further.

"You know what I mean, Sesshoumaru. I can _hear _you at night. Moaning, screaming, and thrashing like an animal. Sometimes you even sleepwalk too."

Sesshoumaru's fingers crushed the cup onto a small ball.

"That's right. You sleepwalk at night. Remember when you woke up at 2:00 at the balcony? I had to splash you with water before you jumped off…"

"Enough."

But Inuyasha didn't stop.

"…and you get pushy about things that involve Dad," Inuyasha drilled on.

Before he could say anything more, his brother pinned him to the wall by the neck.

"I said _enough_!" Sesshoumaru snarled, lower lip trembling violently. His eyes shone with anger and pain.

"It's enough when I say so, jackass!" Inuyasha growled, not noticing his brother's reactions.

Without warning, Sesshoumaru punched his younger brother in the face.

"What's wrong with you!" Inuyasha cried, shoving Sesshoumaru.

"When I say something, I expect it done. You know I do not drive you hard. Now respect me."

"No!"

Inuyasha kicked his brother, by accident, squarely between the legs.

Sesshoumaru gasped, then fell back wheezing, doubled over in pain.

"Sessh, I…" Inuyasha began. "…I didn't mean it…"

Sesshoumaru stood up, still wheezing, and winced as he walked to his desk. Tears were now flowing freely from his eyes as he attempted to block out his pain. He threw Inuyasha a look that just _dared_ him to come closer.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said, head bowed in shame. He then went to bed.

* * *

_**Next Day (After School**_

"Hyaah!"

Inuyasha used his huge sword, a Kikujyumonji, to dispatch a Dragon puppy.

INUYASHA HAS GAINED A LEVEL (3)

KAGOME HAS GAINED A LEVEL (3)

"No need to thank me for my expertise," Inuyasha boasted, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Don't worry…Ani Kruz!"

Kagome shot a blast at a goblin that was closing in on Inuyasha.

"I won't."

"Ha ha, very funny," Inuyasha snarled.

ALL FIELD PORTALS ARE OPEN

"Well, I guess we should sell our things," Kagome said. "We need GP for health drinks."

Suddenly, an enormous bug creature with draconic features appeared.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelped. "I thought we beat all the monsters!"

"It's a Parasite Dragon! They're special high-level monsters!" Kagome cried. "They're not supposed to be here in a newbie level!"

"What do we do!"  
"Run!"

Kagome dragged Inuyasha with her into a run.  
"Is that all we can do?" Inuyasha hissed. "It's gonna get us anyway!"

Suddenly, the Parasite Dragon took a swipe at Kagome.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled.

He then knew what he had to do. He used a Speed Charm on Kagome. However, the time it took to cast it allowed the dragon to hit him.  
"Urk!"

"INUYASHA!"

"…run…Kagome…"

**PLAYER INUYASHA IS DEAD

* * *

**

"…"

Inuyasha's hair flowed like a white fire as he found himself sprawled in nothingness.

"Am I dead?" he wondered. "What…what happens when you die in the game without saving? Aren't you supposed to be a ghost?"

Without warning, a bright light blinded him.

"Aaghh!"

A girl with black flowing hair came to him.

"Huh? Who are you?"

The girl bent to his level, her large topknot brushing his forehead.

"You are the chosen one. The Third Chosen."

"The Third?"

"You are the third in the Triumvirate of the Twilight. One has failed. It is up to you and the Second to save the World," she said in her sugary, yet melancholy voice.

"And who is this Second?" Inuyasha asked. "Besides, isn't The World just a game?"

"Things are not always what they seem, young one…"

"Hey, I'm not so young," Inuyasha said softly. The girl seemed not to notice as she placed her silken hands over Inuyasha's rough ones, which were clutching his sword.

"You no longer need this sword…"

His Kikujyumonji digitized from his grasp.

"Hey!" he snapped. "I traded a lot for that high-level sword! Newbs usually can't get hold of one…!"

"You no longer need it. You merely need the Third Sword of the Twilight. It is every bit as strong as the others and from a holy fang was it forged. It is brother to the Second's sword. Tetsusaiga is its name…"

A battered-looking katana appeared in Inuyasha's hands.

"That's it? This piece of shit?"

"Trust your sword…"

Just as unexpectedly as her appearance, the girl suddenly leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

* * *

R and R


	7. Yukina and the Twilight

Another day, another update. I hope you give me good reviews! This is hard!

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Ch. 6**_

Inuyasha gasped as the girl pulled back.

_Did I...just get kissed by a cute game character?_

"What is…your name?" he asked breathlessly.

"My name is Yukina."

INUYASHA'S LIFE IS RESTORED.

The nothing ness began to fade out, as did Yukina.

"Hey, what the…"

* * *

"Eeek!"

Kagome knew the Speed Charm Inuyasha had given his life to cast on her was soon to wear off. After that, she didn't know what…

A flash of white pelted at the Parasite Dragon.

"I recognize that blur…"

Inuyasha got to his feet.

"I'm right back in the field…" he said incredulously. "But…where's Kagome!"  
His sensitive ears picked up footsteps. He turned on his heel and gasped.

"K-Kagome! And you!"

Kagome was in the arms of none other than the mystery man from the bridge.

"Re you able to stand, milady?" the stranger asked a bewildered Kagome.

"…Yeah, sure…"

Kagome was set roughly onto her feet.

_He's not soft_, she thought, _but he **is** a gentleman…_

"Hey, you!" Inuyasha screamed, a vein popping on his forehead. "Back off! You can't touch my girl!"

Kagome threw her arms around her koibito and she hugged him tightly.

"You may not have noticed, but I just saved her life," the white stranger said matter-of-factly.

"Same difference!"

"I do hate to interrupt, Inuyasha, but your…friend…over there seems to have a bone to pick with you."

Inuyasha looked to where the guy was pointing and saw the Parasite Dragon.

"Shit!"

"Allow me to finish it."

The man drew one of the swords at his hip, leapt up, and sliced through the monster. If faltered for but a moment, but then rose again, glowing with patches of green.

"I see. It is infected by a virus!"

"What!"

Inuyasha was amazed by this player's level, but wasn't sure if an immortal monster could be defeated…

"I have no choice…" the youkai said softly.

"Wait!" Kagome said nervously. "Didn't you say you were an Inu Youkai Blademaster?"

"I did," he replied.

It didn't take long for him to transform and for Kagome to fully comprehend his power.

An enormous white Dog stood before the two newbies. However, it seemed that even this sort of power was useless against the immortal Parasite Dragon.

Inuyasha's sword began to thrum with power. In his hand, the blade transformed into a fang-like edge of gargantuan proportions.

"Whoa! I think I like this thing now. It's almost worth the loss of the Kikujyumonji…hey, what's going on…uhn…"

He suddenly stepped forward.

"Inuyasha, why are you…"

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha's eyes were blank, as if he were being possessed.

"The sword must be…but how?"

The Dragon knocked his Dog opponent to the ground and started at the approaching Heavy Blade before it.

Showing no emotion, Inuyasha readied himself to swing Tetsusaiga. With a graceful arc, he brought it down.

"_Wind Scar Drain!"_

The energy enveloped the Parasite Dragon and changed its form…

Only a normal Parasite Dragon stood before him as he came to his senses.

The stranger took his opportunity and sank his fangs into the weakened monster. It digitized into thin air.

"Wow…"

Kagome's eyes were wide in awe. Who was this character? He was definitely a strong one who had been playing the World for years upon years…

The player demorphed back into his more human form.

"Ah. Now that that's done…"

He strode to Inuyasha, fingering the sword's blade that the hanyou held.

"Nice sword you got there. Where did you get it?"

"This girl gave it…_whoa!_ Hold on! I don't even know who the hell you are! Tell me!"

The stranger sighed, seemingly in exasperation.

"And to think I trusted in your powers of deduction, Inuyasha."

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, but she was more or less ignored.

"Inuyasha…I am your brother!"

"Okay, okay, cut the Star Wars crap. Really, who are you?"

"I'm really your brother."

"_NOOOOO! _You can't be!"

"Of course I can," Sesshoumaru replied. "You incorporated some of my data, just like I incorporated Father's. You ignoramus! I would have thought that the dog thing gave it away!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed reluctantly yet truthfully. "It really should have been sorta obvious…"

Sesshoumaru slapped his forehead.

"Ugh! I have an idiot for a brother!"

"When did you figure that…HEY!" Inuyasha said, catching himself in a self-insult.

After the initial outburst however, Inuyasha began to snicker.

"Oh, that's why I didn't recognize you. Your voice is high pitched, nii-chan," he sneered devilishly.

Sesshoumaru began to blush furiously, which he hid with the flowing sleeve of his haori.

"Shove it up your ass!" he said indignantly, the squeak in his voice finally a bit more evident.

"Chill out, I was kidding. I really didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Well why don't you try to sit like this! I wouldn't be surprised if I piss blood you bastard!"

"I'M LEAVING!"

Kagome pushed past them.

"You're both so immature! Good bye!"

And with that, she gated out.

Both boys stared at the spot she'd previously been in.

"Now look what you did, Sesshoumaru!"

"What _I _did! She's your woman!"

"I'm logging out! You'd better log out in time to help me with my Trig too, Jingle Balls!"

"Whatever."

* * *

"I can't believe him! He's such a jackass!"

Inuyasha tore his headset off and stormed to his room.

He gasped.

A bowl of rice and ramen—his favorite—lied on his bed before him.

"Enjoy your meal, oto-chan. I had just enough in my savings for your dinner.

Inuyasha knew what that meant. It meant that his brother was working on four days with no food, and it was because the teenage Inuyasha needed to eat more than the adult Sesshoumaru did. Or so he thought…

Inuyasha ate the food gratefully, then replied to the note his brother had left, leaving it on Sesshoumaru's lap.

_Thanks for dinner. I.O.U._

He went to his room, feeling guilty about putting his brother through hell. However, he was still angry at his brother for what he'd done today. The secrecy and the messing with Kagome thing.

* * *

* * *

R and R, please!


	8. Sesshoumaru For A Day pt 1

Hiya! Lookie, I actually have time to talk! Yay! Well, all I want to say is thanks for sticking with me, my faithful reviewers, particularly Silverwitch07. I'm glad I'm making some people happy!

* * *

_**Ch. 7**_

The next day, Sesshoumaru passed out in weakness. He needed food, something that the Taisho's short budget could not yet supply.

And so, Inuyasha abashedly asked his girlfriend for help. She rose splendidly to the occasion, even going so far as to allow Inuyasha and his ill brother to stay in her house.

"Is it serious?" Kagome cried when the younger boy brought an unconscious Sesshoumaru to her house on his back. (Sorry if it's confusing)

"Sessh has been off his sleep lately, and he hasn't eaten for nearly a whole week," confirmed an anxious Inuyasha. "Then, in the middle of playing the World, he just collapsed forward. I felt his head and he had an awful bad fever."

"Oh…well…his immune system is outta whack, or something, because he's just showing symptoms of a cold. It could be worse, but I think it's the common cold."

"Sesshoumaru got frail ten years ago. He'd so much as stand next to a person with the stomach flu and he'd be ralphing for a week. It sucks…"

"Did you get him tested for AIDS?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. We got him tested when his cold became acute pneumonia six years ago. He's not HIV positive," Inuyasha assured his koishii.

"All right. Just making sure," Kagome said as she parted Sesshoumaru's jet-black bangs and put a cold compress on his forehead. He took a sharp intake of breath, but nothing more.

"Thanks for helping, Kags. I probably should have just brought him some food from school. Cuz our budget's so weird and our income's so small, my lunch is free."

"Yuk! How can you eat it?" Kagome said, pulling a face.

"It's not too bad. But it depends on what the slop of the day is. I got sick off the pita bread one time. Hoo boy, that one was a doozie…"

* * *

Inuyasha was lying on his stomach when his brother Sesshoumaru showed up. The older boy himself was only 14 and new to taking care of his brother, so when he showed up to pick him up, he was very nervous. 

"I…Inuyasha….a-are you okay! You're sick! Oh, no!"

Sesshoumaru picked Inuyasha up and held him bridal-style, though at the moment that he thought bridal-style, he couldn't exactly laugh. Inuyasha was beginning to cry.

"Sesshy, I ate the taco thingy and then my tummy hurt, and then my teacher didn't believe me because everyone was sick, and then…WAAAAHHH!"

Unable to take it anymore, Inuyasha began to wail.

"I dun wanna eat anymore! Not here!" he bawled.

Sesshoumaru blushed at the scene Inuyasha was causing.

"I am going take him home, okay?" he muttered, his childish voice barely making it out of his throat. It cracked, making him sound hoarse.

_What a time for my voice to be changing. Ugh,_ he thought in exasperation. _Damn puberty._

Precariously balancing a hysterical Inuyasha, he signed the sick one out and began to walk home.

"Uh-oh…" Inuyasha said thickly. "Sesshy…"

"Hn?"

"Put me down…oooaarghhhhhh!"

Inuyasha vomited all over his brother, the rancid contents of his stomach splashing against Sesshoumaru's neck and sliding down his shirt.

"Uughh!" Sesshoumaru moaned. He began to feel nauseous and stumbled, accidentally dropping his brother and running behind a bush with his hand over his mouth.

"Sesshy! Where did you go? Inu is scared!" Inuyasha cried, lapsing into the third person point of view little kids sometimes went into when desperate.

"_SESSHY!_"

Inuyasha cried and cried as he called his brother. Eventually, he drew attention to himself and several adults began to ask him what happened.

"Inu can't find Sesshy!" he cried. "Inu wants niichan!"

"Who is your niichan!" a woman asked soothingly. "Did you see where he went?"

"Sesshy went to the bushes. Inu wants him back!"

"Let's see," a man said. "Aha!"

He pulled a still nauseated Sesshoumaru from the bushes.

"I should have known when I heard that name. You've probably gotten yourself into some more drugs, I expect?"

"Iie…" Sesshoumaru said softly, eyes turned downward.

"Just look at you!" the man said. "Where do you get the idea to dress like this!"

"I…I saw it in one of my American magazines…" Sesshoumaru muttered. He was currently wearing a punk-Goth outfit consisting of baggy, slightly torn black jeans, a dark purple shirt, a black headband, large construction boots, and a long-sleeve grey shirt under his purple one. He also wore a silver dragon chain around his neck.

"You look like you belong in a gang! You aren't fit to care for your own brother."

At that, Sesshoumaru twisted out of the tall man's grip. He faced him with an ugly look on his handsome, proud face.

"Don't ever say that! I raise Inuyasha better than I raise myself," he spat. "You cannot judge me by my looks!"

The man dealt Sesshoumaru a punch and he reeled back.

"Don't take that tone with me, you hooligan! Rats like you will never change, no matter what their fathers do or say. It's all I can bear to think what kind of man Touga must have been…"

"_Don't you **dare** even use his name! You besmirch his honor by using it!_" the teenage Sesshoumaru snarled. "My father was a great man. He pulled me from the jaws of death when I was a wreck! Do not _ever_ talk bad of him in front of me! You may insult me all that you want, but never Chichi-ue or Oto-chan. I will not allow it!"

The man punched Sesshoumaru on the cheek once more and this time, his ring drew blood. Sesshoumaru felt the left side of his face go numb as he crumpled to his knees. Tears stung at his eyes and he growled ferally.

"YOU LEAVE SESSHY ALONE!"

Inuyasha bit the man's leg, drawing blood underneath the pant leg, and ripped the cloth off. The other people gasped at his ferocity as he began to pound his second-grader fists into the man's shin.

"Chikuso!" the man said, picking Inuyasha up by the scruff of his clothes. The young boy clawed at the man's arm, trying to pry himself free. He finally sank his teeth into the man's fingers and was released. He joined his brother, who was nursing the bruise and wound on his face.

"See what this delinquent has shown his own brother!" the injured man growled. "He cannot be allowed to raise the boy any further."

He picked up Inuyasha by his backpack. Inuyasha squealed in fright, but he had used his last bit of strength to fight the man and Sesshoumaru still felt weak from getting sick in the bush, so he didn't make it in time to grab Inuyasha's hand before the women restrained him.

"NO!" He screamed, voice cracking hoarsely. "BRING MY BROTHER BACK TO ME!"

"NII-CHAN!"  
"OTO-CHAN!"

Sesshoumaru fought with all of his strength, but was unable to overpower the four women holding him. They eventually took to holding his legs and arms respectively so that no matter how much he thrashed, he could not muster enough strength to break free as they followed the man holding Inuyasha to the police station. Eventually, he utterly exhausted himself and fell asleep on the way. Only one person was needed to carry him now, a strong lady who cradled him in her arms as he wrapped his legs and arms around her in an infantile manner, snuggling into her shoulder. She found it impossible to continue resenting the boy now. He was decidedly not innocent, but he was only a child. She knew it must be difficult for Sesshoumaru to be thrown into such an awkward position of parenthood. Everyone knew about the Taisho family tragedies, from the death of Sesshoumaru's mother to the hospitalization of Touga Inu Taisho. The whole family was a scandal…

_But maybe, _she thought to herself, _they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time…

* * *

_

"Sesshoumaru woke up at the police station," Inuyasha said, reaching the end of his narration. "The cops took me away for a week and gave him a drug test. I dunno why, Sessh told them he didn't do drugs, and he said he wasn't in a gang."

"Wow, I see," Kagome said. "What an annoyance."

"You said it. Then they tried to give me a chocolate bar and Sesshoumaru wouldn't let me eat it. He said that I was allergic to chocolate just like he was. That suck, I'll tell ya. But when I went back with him, he was really serious and he looked tired. He asked if I was okay and if they treated me right and I said yes. Then I asked what the deal was and he answered with his usual reply: 'I'll tell ya when you're older.

"But anyway, that was a long ass story just to prove a point. The point is that Sessh started to give me money for the snack line so I wouldn't eat iffy stuff."

"But I wouldn't think you could afford it," Kagome replied.

"Neither did I. But Sessho doesn't like when anyone, including himself, gets sick enough to throw up."

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened halfway and he coughed before adding in his two bits.

"…don't ask, Kagome…" he said weakly.

"Anyway, Kagome, I don't eat French fries all the time, but I don't eat lunch every day. I spread the money a little."

"…Inuyasha…"

"What is it, Sesshoumaru?"

"I need…to go back…I have to work…"

"No _way!_ You need to rest!"

"There is no rest…for an administrator…that wench, Kikyo, she'll report me…"

"I don't give a damn! You're not going anywhere!"

Sesshoumaru gave his brother a thoughtful look with his own feverish gaze.

"Log in as me."

"WHAT!"

"Log in under my username. It's just for one day; you may do what you like as long as you don't tarnish my reputation."

"You have a rep in an MMORPG?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Feh!"

"Look, you little self-centered buffoon! You want food; I need to work for it! If you won't let me work for it, then you must!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you nag! I'll log in as you. In the meantime, you'd better make damn sure you take advantage of being at Kagome's."

"Hey!" the girl said indignantly.

"Don't' worry. I have more manners than this bastard…"

"Oh? Look who's talking, Jingle Balls! Just a day or so ago, you had me pinned to a wall by my neck!"

"And because you have no concept of 'fair,' I can no longer walk or sit straight!"

"SHUT-UP! OR SO HELP ME, I'LL THROW THE TWO OF YOU STRAIGHT OUT INTO THE STREET!"

Both boys stared at Kagome, who seemed to command the fires of hell as she told them off. She stormed into the kitchen and the brothers began to yell again.

"Dammit, Sesshoumaru, you pissed her off again!" Inuyasha snarled.

"It's not my fault you're a complete idiot," Sesshoumaru said, coughing madly.

Suddenly, a large pan hit him on the head.

"Ow! Jeez, what was that for?" he yelped.

"You may be sic, you may be an admin, and you may be pissed off, but don't you make my family suffer because of it!"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha drawled.

"And _you_!" she hissed, rounding on her koibito. "You'd better come up with a good reason why I shouldn't go 'Kamikaze frying pan' on you!"

"'Cuz I kiss so good," Inuyasha said coyly, pulling Kagome into his arms.

"Stop it!" she said, raising the pan a fraction of an inch…

It fell to her side when Inuyasha kissed her.

"Ugh, do I need to be on the same planet as them?" Sesshoumaru muttered, turning away.

Then, with a loud bang, he didn't quite feel like part of their world.

_Ooh, pretty strobe lights…and flying light posts! WOOT!

* * *

_

_**After Inu and Kag's Tonsil Hockey (smirks)**_

Inuyasha put his brother's headset on.

Login:

Name: Sesshoumaru

Password:... (its ten letters)

Login Successful

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes. Instantly, he found himself rolling his right shoulder.

_Wow, that's uncomfortable…_

He tried to adjust his haori—and promptly felt pain flare in his rear end.

"Ow! Damn!"

It finally dawned on him what the mass of poufy-ness on his shoulder was.

"Ohh…so this is a tail…it's really long…"

He stared at his right hand, then cracked the knuckles.

"Hmm…his claws are better than mine…"

It didn't take long for him to notice that his brother's avatar lacked a left arm. In fact, as he felt at the stump with his good hand, he could swear that the skin was rough; almost as if something had chewed it off…"

"Konnichiwa, Sesshoumaru-san."

Inuyasha turned to face a Wavemaster.

"Er…hi."

According to Sesshoumaru, this was Akamaru, his assistant.

Without further ado, Inuyasha began to give himself a pat down, totally ignoring the Wavemaster. He soon became jealous; his brother's avatar was awesome! Well muscled and all!

The worst of it was the fact that this was what Sesshoumaru's body build was actually like.

Akamaru sweatdropped as Inuyasha flicked his head and made his hair flip.

"It's so…flippy!"

He then began to wonder if Sesshoumaru was fully…anatomically…correct in the World…

"WHOA! Lord Sesshoumaru! What are you doing!"

"Huh? Just checkin' on my goods," Inuyasha said, looking up from his hakama. "I mean…er…my balls itch?"

Akamaru super-sweatdropped. (About seven or eight.)

"W-well…er…how was your t-trip to your fathers?" he asked weakly.

"Hmm…I suppose it was okay," Inuyasha said soberly.

Akamaru sighed in hope…

"I'm unwrapping my tail. D'you mind if I do?"

The assistant anime-fell.

_Never mind. I think he went heavy on the sake or something…_

_

* * *

_

If you can guess exactly what the passwords are for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's thingies, then I'll give you credit. Here's some clues for them:

Inuyasha: Ten letters and all he has.

Sesshoumaru: Something he likes.

If you don't get it, I'll give you another clue next chapter.

R and R, please!


	9. Sesshoumaru For A Day pt 2

Hey, all! I'm back after being sick forever! I couldn't even stay to type at the computer for more than a few minutes at a time because I'd feel like passing out. That's bad, huh? Well, no one wants to hear my problems, so here's the story!

* * *

**__**

_**Ch. 8: Sesshoumaru for a Day, Pt. 2**_

Inuyasha swished his new tail as Akamaru gave him the lowdown.

"Your event today was a success, Sesshoumaru-san…"

"Which one would that be?" Inuyasha asked, once more forgetting whom he was roleplaying.

"The fighting tournament, of course," Akamaru said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay, boss?"

"I…uh…I am feeling a little under the weather, but it's all right. Continue," Inuyasha blurted, somehow professionally.

"And about the Tanabata event…it's being approved as well. The area it's authorized for is in the Mac Anu server. It's Dog-Dancing Holy Twin Hills."

"Dog-Dancing Holy Twin Hills. Got it!" Inuyasha said. "So when's my shift over?"

"Not for a while, boss. You know that!"

"Are you contradicting me?"

"Er…n-no!"

"I'm taking a short hiatus to Carmina Gadelica, Akamaru. I'm sure you can handle it here?" Inuyasha stated, finally getting the hang of his role.

Akamaru groaned.

_Yep. That's Sesshoumaru, alright…

* * *

_

Back in the real world, Sesshoumaru was fighting one heck of a headache as Kagome prepared him some food.

"You really don't have to do this," he mumbled sickly. "I don't need to eat…"

However, his roaring stomach begged to differ. Kagome smiled.

"It's okay, Sesshoumaru. That is the reason you're so worn down. You shouldn't push yourself so hard, you know."

"I try not to, but we need to eat, and Inuyasha doesn't have a job yet, no doubt due to my old reputation…"

"Reputation?"

"It's nothing," Sesshoumaru said curtly. Kagome knew that was where it ended and questioned no more.

"Do you feel okay?"

"A little dizzy," the man said, putting a hand to his head. "And I have a splitting migraine…"

"Oh. Well this food will help you back to your feet for sure. Omelettes are the one thing I do know how to make. And I did some vegetable rolls too."

Kagome set a plate on her coffee table laden with food.

"Arigato, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said gratefully. He picked up the ornate chopsticks beside the eggs and clutched them weakly, unsure of what to pick. Eventually, he took a small sliver of egg and four vegetable rolls for himself, leaving a very large amount of food still on the tray.

"You know, you _can_ get more. I made plenty…"

"Kagome, I do not wish to eat you out of house and home like Inuyasha would…"

Sesshoumaru took a small bit of egg and put the chopsticks to his mouth…

_Hey, this is pretty good!_

Abandoning all etiquette, he began to scarf the food hungrily. He took no more notice of Kagome's portion; indeed, he took no more notice of Kagome as the chopsticks flew from the plate to his mouth in a flash. For a moment, he choked, but he was soon back on track. As soon as he cleared the table, Kagome chucked, "Would you like some more?"

Sesshoumaru held his bowl up, swallowing a mouthful of egg.

"Yes please!"

He didn't seem abashed at all!

Kagome brought a larger tray out, which quickly found its way into Sesshoumaru's seemingly bottomless stomach. However, they seemed to have found its bottom as he fell back onto the couch, a content, full young man. He took only a moment to rest then got to his feet and stacked the dishes up.

"Come, Kagome. There's a battle to be fought."

"Battle?"

She soon found out he meant cleaning up the dishes and kitchen. As he did this, he decided to sing a song, something he didn't feel embarrassed to do. Kagome smiled. He seemed to love American culture, and he was not a half-bad singer. The way the lyrics of "This Love" rolled off his tongue made her want to join, and as he started an Evanescence song, she decided to. The smooth alto joined by Kagome's rich soprano brought out the song's beauty, even if it was a brooding song.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No ones here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me _

_Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain _

_If I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't try to hide_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't turn out the light_

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_There's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I know I can stop the pain _

_If I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't try to hide_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Falling angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaken all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end_

They took a moment's breath for the guitar solo break, humming it together and glancing at each other…

_Don't turn away_

_Don't try to hide_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Don't turn away, yeah_

_Don't try to hide_

_Don't close your eyes—_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't try to hide_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't turn out the light…_

Kagome breathed a sigh. That was a tough song and she felt lightheaded just trying to keep up with Sesshoumaru. But what she didn't know was how symbolic that song was for him. What it really meant to him…

"So now what?" she asked as he dried the last of the plates.

"I don't know. I'm feeling better now, so you can pick an activity if you want," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Do you want a drink? We have milk, water, orange juice, and sacramental sake."

"Sake, if I may."

Kagome pulled out her grandfather's stash and a glass.

"Allow me, milady."  
He poured his own glass and emptied it in seconds.

"Good quality, I must say…"

* * *

Inuyasha logged out at 10:00, tired and hungry. 

"Damn! I had to do soo much work!" he groused. "How does Sessh handle it?"

Obviously, he didn't know that Sesshoumaru let Akamaru handle a lot of stuff. He made his way to Kagome's house. Within two feet of the door, he heard a loud crash.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY, VASE!"

"Sesshoumaru stop! You nearly broke it!"

"OTAY, INU'S GIRL!"

Inuyasha burst in, then gasped.

"What the hell…oh, shit. Kagome, you let him get the sake!"

"Well…yeah, but I didn't know he'd be a raging alcoholic!"

"Sesshoumaru's been openly alcoholic since Dad went into a coma! Well, actually at 19…"

"Oh…"

"Father!" Sesshoumaru slurred. "Why you leave me wit Inuyasha?"

He took a swig from the bottle and laughed maniacally. Eventually, however, the laugh turned into sobs and tears.

"W-why?" he muttered drunkenly. "I miss you, Chichi-ue…"

"Sesshoumaru, you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shut up, Inu! I'm off the wagon, so what…?"

"I-it's okay…don't worry about it…"

Sesshoumaru's flushed face took on a sad appearance.

"Sorry you saw this. I'm not a good brother, I'm a wreck…"

"NO, you're a great nii-chan…er, nii-chan…"

Sesshoumaru pulled his brother into a hug.

"Inu-kun, I dunno…if I'll remember this tomorrow…but you always should know…I love you…always…"

With that, Sesshoumaru drained the bottle of sake, passing out moments after.

* * *

_**The Next Day (I do this a lot…)**_

Inuyasha cringed as he heard the telltale sounds of heaving and splattering in the bathroom.

"Good think Kagome's folks were out when Sessh got hold of that sake. Kagome—not to mention us—would be in serious trouble."

He heard the toilet flush and Sesshoumaru stumbled out of the bathroom, groaning and with his hand over his stomach.

"Ugh…where's your wench?" he groaned thickly.

"She ain't a wench! And she's still cleaning up your mess, bastard!"

Sesshoumaru flashed Inuyasha the finger before sitting down heavily at the table.

"I don't think you should have drunk that whole bottle of sacred sake. It's supposed to be strong stuff…"

Once again, the elder of the two flipped Inuyasha off before letting his eyes cloud over in disinterest.

"Hey, Sessh…" Inuyasha said softly.

"What?"

"Do you…do you remember anything about last night?"

"Not a damn thing 'cept for nearly wrecking Kagome's vase."

"I thought not," the younger brother said sullenly. He didn't note his brother's wary eye upon him.

Kagome walked in and let the broom lean against the wall. She looked totally harassed.

"Good thing my parents weren't here all day. Gramps and Mama would have strangled me."

'Gomen, milady," Sesshoumaru muttered. "I know I am a deadbeat."

"NO, you're not a deadbeat. You just got stressed is all. I can understand that…So are you boys hungry?"

"Yeah!" they replied simultaneously.

"Okay then! I'll make eggs and stuff…"

"No, no. It is my turn to serve you," Sesshoumaru said firmly. "You rest yourself and I'll take care of breakfast."

He took Kagome's cooking apron, folded it, and Inuyasha helped him tie it around his waist. Inuyasha also helped him tie his hair into a folded ponytail.

"Where are your pans and things, Kagome?" he asked.

As soon as Sesshoumaru had everything gathered up, he began.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Oh, yeah. He's one hell of a cook, don't worry."

"If you say so, baby," Kagome said softly.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show!" Inuyasha assured her.

It almost seemed as if Sesshoumaru _didn't _have a hangover. His focus on the task at hind was precise to a fault. Almost simultaneously, he scrambled up the eggs and buttered up the toast. He then cut a small square of butter off the stick and threw it into the frying pan as the bread toasted.

"Wow!" Kagome said incredulously. "Where'd he learn to cook so well?"

"Oh, just his mom. Dad wasn't a good cook, see?"

"Well…I mean…he should open a restaurant, not just be a throwaway admin at the bottom of CC Corp's payroll."

"Hey! I like being a throwaway admin!" Sesshoumaru called.

"Butt out, brother. Don't burn your eggs!"

Sesshoumaru growled in his throat, turning to flip the eggs and add a pinch of salt.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Milk please!" Kagome called.

"OJ!" Inuyasha replied.

"I knew what you wanted, baka! I meant Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru divided the food even three ways and took it out to the table. He brought the drinks next, and sat himself next to Kagome.

"Don't just stare at it!" he said encouragingly. "Eat it! It's not poisoned."

* * *

Okay, now for two more clues on Inu and Sessh's passwords 

Inuyasha: Family matters to him in this fic

Sesshoumaru: What Sesshoumaru is in the World

Did I make that just a little too obvious? btw, they're both ten letter words.

R and R please!


	10. Past Times

Hey again! I updated again! Whee! And I get to listen to pretty symphonic Inuyasha music while I'm at it! I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh, and in regards to Kagome and Sesshoumaru's behavior in ch. 8, there's no Sessh/Kag pairing. I hate those kinds of pairings in all honesty, but I do read them if they're well written. I myself would only really tolerate Sessh/San pairings or Sessh/OC pairings. But enough of that. On to the story. There's a surprise in it!

* * *

**_Ch. 9: Past Times_**

"Wow, Sesshoumaru, you cook soo much better than me," Kagome pouted childishly.

"I do not. You cook fine."

Sesshoumaru prodded at his food; he didn't really have an appetite at the moment.

"Don't be silly, you heard what I said about the restaurant…"

"And I thank you for that, but really all I need to do is keep your koibito from starving and liking it."

"Oh, well. It was worth a…hey, where are you going!"

Kagome's eyes trailed after Sesshoumaru, who had bolted straight up from the table and hurried off.

"What's wrong with him, Inu? He hasn't even eaten…"

Suddenly, a loud retching sound could be heard.

"I think it's safe to say my brother can't hold his liquor like he used to," Inuyasha scoffed. "Do you have any aspirin, Kags?"

"Oh, sure."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a couple of aspirins, which he then proceeded to take to his brother.

"Here, niichan. This should help," he said softly, holding out the medicine.

Sesshoumaru put his hand out, but before the pills even fell into his hand, his head was back over the toilet.

Eventually, he was able to take the aspirin.

"Thank you…"

"Yeah, whatever."

"So….how did it go? As…as me, I mean?" Sesshoumaru said as he flushed the toilet; however, he still knelt before it.

"Well, I liked it, but I think I freaked your assistant out. Just tell him you were piss drunk before. In a sense, it's not a lie…"

"Shut up!"

The elder brother shivered. His face was still green and he had a slick sheen of sweat covering his face and periodically dripping off his nose or chin to fall in the toilet.

"Hey, Sessh…you okay?"

"No, I'm not! I got a damn hangover the size of J. Lo's ass!"

Inuyasha sweatdropped. _And I creeped Akamaru out? Jeez!_

"No more American T.V. for you…"

"I'm in hell. There's two Inus," mumbled Sesshoumaru. He coughed violently, his stomach threatening to upheave once more. He barely noticed Inuyasha's hand touch his cheek.

"Damn! You're burning up!" Inuyasha gasped. "Good thing it's the weekend."

Inuyasha helped to lead his brother out, but the young man instantly turned around to go back to the bathroom.

"Inuyasha?"

Said teen turned to face his koishii.

"Yeah, Kagome?" he said tensely.

"Do you need any help with Sesshoumaru?"

"At the moment, he won't quit gettin' sick, so I'm at a loss…"

Suddenly, a loud ceramic "CRACK!" sounded from the bathroom.

When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived, they found Sesshoumaru with a bloody nose; he had passed out and conked himself on the U-bend of the toiled.

"…Let's get him into my room," Kagome ordered worriedly. "Maybe we can keep his fever from spiking."

Inuyasha nodded an affirmative. Together, they both dragged Sesshoumaru onto Kagome's bed and put a moist cloth on his head.

"I shouldn't have ever given him sake," she whispered softly. He must have still been sick…"

"Baby, don't blame yourself," Inuyasha said softly.

"Wow, you haven't called me that in a long time, but now you've been doing it lately, ne?" Kagome added playfully.

Soon enough, they were passionately kissing on the floor, seeing as the bed was occupied. They didn't notice Sesshoumaru begin to twist and turn in bed…

* * *

_**Dream Sequence**_

"Check it out, the Inu Taiyoukai of the West! They're here!"

Sesshoumaru grinned widely. He loved being "Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands," even if it was only in a game. In the World, it didn't matter what you did outside the game. He could be whomever he wanted. And his father was the prestigious Inu Youkai Blademaster, InuTaisho of the Western Sky.

They were both strong players, but Sesshoumaru was naïve and young. His father led him, fortunately, and taught him to love and respect the World.

Within the first year of being with his father, the both of them had been in several mysterious and questionable events—one of these was an event in which InuTaisho—also known as Touga Inu Taisho—received the Sou'unga, a sword of great and terrible destruction. Very soon after, Sesshoumaru received his Tenseiga, which was a sword of healing. It had saved his tail more than once when he'd been sure to die.

"So Chichi-ue, where to today?" he asked with more than a little excitement in his tone.

"Today, my koinu, we are facing a new corrupted area: Dog-Dancing Forbidden Holy Ground," InuTaisho replied, his two tails flicking in amusement as his son fumed.

"Dad, I'm _not _a koinu!"

"You are too; you're _my_ koinu," InuTaisho said, ruffling Sesshoumaru's hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go. Maybe we'll see…her…"

He referred, of course, the angelic girl who'd bestowed their swords to them. It was true, he still kept his level 99 Rare sword Toukijin at his hip, but he still yearned to test his "Heavenly Life Fang" out. Just once, he wanted to use it of his own volition…

After a few moments of walking through Dog-Dancing Forbidden Holy Ground's dungeon, Sesshoumaru was perplexed. Never was an area so bad looking.

"Uh…Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why's the area like this? It's beyond screwy…"

"The area's corrupted, Sesshoumaru. CC Corp sent me down to fix it because I'm the best of the best…"

"But Izayoi used to say that you were just a throwaway admin at the bottom of CC Corp's payroll…"

InuTaisho could practically feel the stab to his ego. Even in death, his second wife mocked him.

"Ai! Well…I may be a throwaway admin, but I like what I do and I'm good at it!" InuTaisho finally managed to croak. "And I really am the best! Thy _did_ name me after the sky…"

"So? They named me after the dirt, and that's because we earned it through regular player ways."

"I…oh, never mind…When did you become so cynical?"

Both of them entered the dungeon. After several minutes of navigation, they reached the Gott Statue. Only this was strange. The statue was of a girl in chains—the very girl that the Inu Youkai often searched for.

"Wait," InuTaisho growled. "This is not right…where's the Data Bug that is the core of the corrupted area's virus?"

Suddenly, the area began to melt away until only the Inu Taiyoukai were left.

They were standing on exposed data. A bit of white noise ran through the screen.

"Dad, this is starting to freak even me out," Sesshoumaru said. His elfish ears tweaked spasmodically.

And then, an enormous dragon emerged from nowhere, forming from corrupted strands of data. Patches of glowing green covered it like deranged armor. It was built rather like a brachiosaur, but with an extremely long neck outbalancing very short, stubby legs.

"Aghh!" Sesshoumaru cried, surprised at the monster's sudden appearance. He unsheathed the Toukijin and slashed at it in seconds.

There was no recoil. The dragon merely growled in what could have been amusement. Sesshoumaru nearly dropped the Toukijin. It couldn't be. An undefeatable monster…but he was used to winning all the time, in both worlds…

"Daddy, I'm scared of this thing," he whispered, stepping back.

"Don't be," InuTaisho assured him with steely yellow eyes. "It's only a game. I won't let you be hurt…"

So saying, he drew the Sou'unga and began to swirl the aura of it over his head. A reddish serpentine of an aura dragon curled around the blade of the Sou'unga. Its red eyes bored holes into the opposing dragon as it prepared to be launched. The other dragon's eyes of black nothingness awaited the attack.

"_GOKURYUHAA!_" yelled Sesshoumaru's father, letting the massive energy his sword had accumulated roll off the blade. It hit the dragon squarely in the chest, but the creature hardly flinched.

"What the hell!" InuTaisho snarled. "My Gokuryuhaa has never failed…"

"Chikuso!" Sesshoumaru muttered. He sped to the dragon, leaving after images in his wake, and buried the Toukijin to its hilt in the enormous dragon's eye. It roared as he twisted the sword ninety degrees and pulled it out. Its roars were like music to his demonic bloodlust.

"No! Sesshoumaru, pull back!" he heard his father say.

"Wha…?" he said, smiling at his prowess.

Suddenly the dragon lunged, quicker than Sesshoumaru, and its jaws closed on the young Inu Youkai's left arm, severing it completely.

The smile hand not quite left his face as this happened. Then it began to recede into a contorted look of absolute pain.

**_IIEEYAAGHHHH!

* * *

_**

That's it. Now again with the clues for the passwords. Come on, guys, it's not so tough! Don't you want some credit?

Sesshoumaru: Think a little more specific on "what he is" (wink, wink!) and remember what he likes.

Inuyasha: I can't really give anymore here, or I'll give it away, but think Lilo and Stitch.

If no one figures it out soon, I'll be forced to give up the answer. Remember, the answers both contain ten letters. Oops, no wait. Inuyasha's has eleven letters. And just for the record, Blademaster has already been guessed and neither one has that as a password.


	11. Sleepwalking Times

Well, that's it! Silverwitch07, you unconsciously guessed them both. Sesshoumaru's password was Inu Youkai (spaceless) and Inuyasha's password was Sesshoumaru. And so I give you due credit! (bows to your awesome powers of guessing)

Anyway, I know this chapter is short, and so is the next, but that's just the luck of the write! Sorry.

* * *

__

_**Ch. 10**_

As the pain assaulted his stump of an arm, he slid off the illusory creature's nose and began to fall.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

InuTaisho flung his Sou'unga away and ran forward quicker than the eye cold see. He gave an almighty leap and caught his son, who groaned from the shock to his body.

"I have you son!" he said softly. "I have you…"

Sesshoumaru coughed violently, blood pouring from his injury in immeasurable torrents.

"My arm…" he said dully. "My arm is…"

"It's only a game, Sesshoumaru! You can't be hurt…not in real life…" InuTaisho said, blatantly refusing to believe what was in front of him.

Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Only…a…g-game? T-then why can't I feel my real arm?"

InuTaisho's eyes widened.

"What? Impossible…Damn this dragon!"

In anger, the taiyoukai set his son down and grabbed the Sou'unga, ready to battle to the death.

"You altered his data…you hurt him…YOU WILL PAY!"

He charged forward with a roar.

"**_RAAARGHHHH!_**"

* * *

Sesshoumaru bolted straight up. He shivered as bullets of icy sweat made his bangs cling to his face. His paralyzed left arm was throbbing with pain.

He fell back and began to groan in pain. His head was about to explode with pain. Eventually, his pain was realized by Inuyasha, who pulled away from Kagome and put his head up.

"What's wrong, Inu?" Kagome asked, looking worried.

"I hear Sessho. He's…he's in pain…"

Kagome leapt up immediately and felt the elder brother's forehead.

"Oh, my God! His temperature skyrocketed! Sesshoumaru, are you okay? Sesshoumaru!"

The young man opened his eyes, which were shining with fever and pain, to look at Kagome. She swam dangerously in his vision.

"Gonna throw up…" he said huskily.

"Just hold it! Inuyasha, get a bucket!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru winced.

"Don't…scream…" he managed to say before waves of nausea forbid him form opening his mouth for a few moments.

Suddenly, he remembered his dream.

"Kagome…save him!"

"Wha?"

He grabbed her shirt weakly.

"Save Chichi-ue. The dragon has not gotten him yet…still got a chance…"

His stomach twisted painfully and he groaned, releasing Kagome in favor of it.

"Help…Chichi-ue…please" he whimpered.

Then his brown eyes rolled back as he passed out.

* * *

Sesshoumaru noticed his surroundings at once as the cathedral-ish 5th floor of Dog-Dancing Forbidden Holy Ground. He stepped forward to the chained statue of the girl; the only sound in the room was the tapping of his boots against the ground.

**_YOUR FAULT!_**

His elfish ears pricked.

"What? Who's there!" he said roughly.

_**IT'S YOUR FAULT HE DIED!**_

"What? What are you talking about?" he growled nervously to the room, claws lengthening.

**_YOUR FATHER! IT'S YOUR FAULT!_**

"No…I did…I didn't do anything!" he yelped, his voice rising.

**_IF YOU HAD NOT ATTACKED, HE WOULD STILL BE _ALIVE!**

"I was trying to help…"

**_YOUR FAULT!_**

"No…!"

**_YOUR FAULT!_**

"NO!"

The room echoed with its own accusation and Sesshoumaru screamed madly, wishing it would stop.

Suddenly, the room faded out and he was faced with his arch nemesis, the Data Drain Dragon.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened dully and he rose to his feet.

"Sesshoumaru, lay down!" Kagome begged. "You're not well…"

He backhanded her, causing her to fall to the floor unconscious.

"Damn…you…dragon…" he muttered. "I'll…get you…"

He grabbed Kagome's broom and held it in a fighting stance.

"Die."  
He stumbled drunkenly through the house, then came to the outside balcony of Kagome's room near the Higurashi shrine. Still in his sleepwalking trance, he stepped outside, the wind whipping his ebony locks around him like a rippling sea of flame.

"You…shall…be…ugh…" he groaned.

Then Sesshoumaru fell over the edge and into a tree,—the Goshinboku tree—falling through the branches. Each time he struck, he cried out in pain until he finally hit the ground.

* * *

R and R, please!


	12. The Story to Be Told part 1

Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one should be longer. Also, I think it's fair to warn you that the written version of this is only on ch. 17 (part 1 ends at ch. 15). So soon, the updates will become few. I apologize in advance for this. I'm sorta at a loss for this story lately...

* * *

_**Ch 11: The Story to be Told, part 1**_

The sleepwalking nightmare and the fall from Kagome's upstairs bedroom put Sesshoumaru Taisho into his own hospital bed.

Inuyasha paced worriedly in the waiting room, unable to contain his worry. Kagome wasn't badly hurt. She'd only received a lump on the head. She had already forgiven her koibito's brother.

After an eternity, a doctor came out and told them that Sesshoumaru was well enough to have visitors.

Inuyasha and Kagome felt awful seeing him look so pathetic. For Inuyasha, it reminded him painfully of his own father's condition; not a good memory. His brother was barely awake, it seemed, but he did _not_ want to sleep. Sesshoumaru had a cast around his arm, and one on his leg. His head was bandaged as well, and he was covered in many bruises and cuts.

"Sessh, are you okay!" Inuyasha asked worriedly. "You look like shit."

"It's not as bad as it could have been," Sesshoumaru told him. "The main injuries are a concussion, plus my arm and leg are both broken."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Inuyasha said. "I went to get a bucket, and…"

"It is my fault. Don't attempt to blame yourself, Otochan."

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I have mandatory shrink appointments after work everyday now."

"WHAT!"

"Excuse me, are you Sesshoumaru Taisho?"

Sesshoumaru turned to a tall, dark skinned man who had just appeared in the doorway of his room.

"I am. What is your business?"

"I am Takenaka Rojin."

"Taisho Sesshoumaru, and this is my brother Taisho Inuyasha with his girlfriend Higurashi Kagome."

"Yes, I know. I am a social worker form DCF, Department of Children and Families (AN: I dunno if there actually is one in Japan, but run with it…). I'm here for an inquiry on your…situation."

"What's to know?" Inuyasha butted in apprehensively. "He got hurt."

"Inuyasha, be quiet," Sesshoumaru said softly, but firmly. The younger of the two shut his mouth. "Continue, Takenaka-san."

"You were also assigned mandatory psychologist analysis appointments," Rojin explained. "This brings us to once again question your ability to care for Inuyasha properly, Sesshoumaru-san."

"But…"

"If something like this happens again, considering your past record, I will have no choice but to take custody of Inuyasha, assign him foster parents, and possibly restrain you from seeing him. If necessary, we may even need to institutionalize you. We will not hesitate to do this."

"But I…I am not unstable…" Sesshoumaru argued.

"Unfortunately, that's for us to determine," Rojin said sullenly. "I can see you don't want that, but I'm out for the well being of Inuyasha. He is still underage."

Rojin paused.

"I will be at your house in three weeks. If my inspection goes well, you may get off easy and have your classes cut short. If not, I will have to see to it that you care for your brother under supervision."

The man bowed.

"I hope you feel better. Good day."

Sesshoumaru's insides writhed sickeningly. Take Inuyasha away? He may not _like_ Inuyasha, but he was obligated to _love_ him, and something he'd never admit to himself was how much he'd come to enjoy caring for his little brother.

"Niichan…is that guy serious? I don't want parents. I mean, I do, but not fake ones…"

Inuyasha was, at the moment, very confused.

"He's a social worker, Inu," Sesshoumaru replied sadly. "If he appeals to his superiors, he _could _do all of that…"

Sesshoumaru sighed once again and Inuyasha finally noticed how tired and battered he looked: Dark circles marred his beautiful brown eyes, as did cuts and bruises. One of his eyes was even swollen shut from where he'd hit a branch.

"Bro, I know this is immature-sounding, but I will _never_ let you be taken to an asylum. You're just as sane as I am."

Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"…well, okay, that's not exactly a compliment…but that's why we have to stick together, man!"

Sesshoumaru forced himself into a sitting position, wincing as a sharp pain in his shoulder resulted. He felt the gash there grow warm, but ignored it.

"You are ready, Inuyasha. It's time you know why Chichi-ue is in a coma and why my arm is paralyzed…"

"And sex, too!"

"No. I don't think you are quite _that_ ready," Sesshoumaru snapped. He groaned and eased himself against his pillow. "If you want to try my patience, I'll get you thrown out now, Inuyasha. I've been up since that night, and I really do not feel well…"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay!" Inuyasha snapped. "It's just…I'm the only seventeen-year-old in the world that doesn't know how…_it_…works…I feel sheltered around my peers, you know…"

"I'm sorry, Inu. I didn't want you to be hurt…maybe I am a little overprotective…"

Sesshoumaru stared at his left arm.

"The first thing that you must know, Inuyasha—this is very important, you see— is that this mess begins and ends with the World."

* * *

R and R! 


	13. The Story to Be Told part 2

Hi! Sorry for the slowness of update. I had exams, and was generally busy doing things. N E wayz, here's the chapter!

* * *

_**Ch. 12: The Story to Be Told, Part 2**_

Inuyasha could hardly believe what his brother had just said.

"Are you bullshitting?"

"I shit you not. How often have you known me to lie?"

"Not much," Inuyasha admitted.

"Good," Sesshoumaru said. Now, before you were born, Chichi-ue was an administrator for the World. After…"

Sesshoumaru gulped.

"…after Mother died, we ran into hard times, very hard times. I had to start cooking things at the age of six, because Chichi-ue couldn't tell a peanut from a potato. It was mostly microwaveable stuff, mind you. But anyway, we both suffered in other ways—I flunked kindergarten, for God's sake! Who actually flunks kindergarten! And Chichi-ue, he wasn't much better. He was demoted from an admin and nearly got himself fired. Then the best thing in the world happened. Izayoi, your mother, came into our lives."

"Mom?"

"Yes. Your ofukuro was kind, understanding, and conformable. Within two months of meeting, believe it or not, she and Father told me about you. That is, that Izayoi was pregnant.

"You can imagine the betrayal I felt. I was six, irrational. And so I hated Izayoi, even went so far as to refuse to cook for her. I could you a…a dirty half-blooded little brother.

"Needless to say, after you were born, I became distant. Dad didn't seem to notice. Nor did he seem to have told you what I did…"

"Sure he did," Inuyasha interrupted. "He told me you were hanging with your pals."

"Naïve Inuyasha. I hung out with my friends, all right. We did drugs, drank beer, and fought. It was all because I met that abominable little rat, Hondano. He kicked my little pansy 5th grader ass so many times that I took to admiring him. His balls to sass the teacher, his nasty attitude…you name it."

"You, Sessho? You joined a gang?"

"We could hardly call it a gang. Just a little group of troublemakers. You know how it is; the newest generations are always getting worse. But Hondano's attitude rubbed off on me, only I learned things he didn't, and by the end of the semester, he was looking up at _me._ I was eleven, I was your regular middle school badass, and with the worst temper. It became so awful that whenever a new child came up, I thrashed them into submission.

"Father found out about that, and he grounded me into kingdom come. But your ofukuro told him to bond with me and that would help. It did. They plunked me into a drug rehab center and after a year, I was healthy, happy, and clean. Dad started to spend time with me again. Then it went wrong.

"I started to get into the World. I had always had an account; I just never played as often. Well, me and Chichi-ue made ourselves names. We were the ones who invented the Inu-Youkai Blademaster."

"You invented that? Yeah right," Kagome scoffed.

"No. It is the truth. That was part of the corruption. We fought against a very powerful monster. We were already level 60 Blademasters, when we heard of an undefeatable monster. It was a virus ridden Green Wyrm. We killed it and CC Corp gave us special avatar updates. We told them what we wanted, and they did it. That's how the ultimate rare Inu Youkai series came into existence.

"But that's straying a bit far, so back to the story. When I first began to train again, Chichi-ue told me that he was looking for a girl. She had given him Sou'unga, he said. The sword of power. She had, however, taken his fangs in exchange. They grew back, so I didn't see anything wrong with that. I met her later, and she gave me Tenseiga, saying that we were destined to save the World with our swords, and that yet another was to appear. Yukina was her name.

"Now begins the secret. When I was thirteen (you seven) Chichi-ue and I went to a level known as Dog-Dancing Forbidden Holy Ground. It's blocked now, but that's where we met a dragon…the Data Drain Dragon…

* * *

_**"RAAARGHH!"**_

InuTaisho swirled the Sou'unga violently over his head in great circles.

**_"GOKURYUUHAA!"_**

This time, the dragon was sent sprawling to the ground. It recovered quickly and began to fight.  
"What is this?" InuTaisho snarled. "My attacks…"

His sword strokes always missed, but the dragon's blows did not.

Sesshoumaru pushed himself up laboriously to see his struggling father.

"D-Dad…are you…"  
Suddenly, the Dragon side-butted InuTaisho to the ground. His data shield was revealed and broken.

"What? Argh!"

InuTaisho began to levitate against his will and he fought as his limbs were forced into a splayed position.

Sesshoumaru's juvenile eyes widened as a ring of comprised data (or so it seemed) appeared around the dragon's muzzle.

"Dad…Dad NOO!"  
With the last of his strength, Sesshoumaru sprang to his feet and began to run. However, the spurt of energy soon ebbed and he sunk to his knees. He looked up frantically and observed as a beam shot right through his father's chest.

"**_AAAAGGHHH!_**"

InuTaisho crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Unh…Sessho…maru…" he whispered. "I'm sorry…I w-won't be…going…home…"

"B-b-but Dad," Sesshoumaru began, tears running down his eyes. "You _have _to come back. You must!"

"Take care of Inuyasha…raise him well…"

"Dad, you said it yourself! You said it was only a game! Don't go away!"

InuTaisho turned to his on and his tears were visible as well.

"I'm sorry I can't see you grow up," he rasped apologetically. "But don't let Inuyasha suffer that fate…and for what it's worth…I'm sorry you were ignored…a-and I had some of the best yeas of my life…spending time and…getting to know…you…"

After a few more silent seconds, InuTaisho faded out, literally, to nothing.

"Dad…don't leave me alone…I don't want to be alone…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned a deep crimson and he growled in his throat.

"YOU!"

He charged, claws extended to their full length, at the dragon.

However, the dragon knocked him out with another side-butt.

Suddenly, a purplish cat with flopped ears gated the unconscious Sesshoumaru out.

* * *

R and R


	14. Classes and New Friends

Sorry I've been so dead. I've got too much work onmy plate, what with the four or five stories I'm steadily trying to update and skool that I shall soon have to devote myself to. I hope you can forgive me and review...By the way, this is the last chapter in Part one. The next part will be posted as the 15th chappie on here, but it's only the 14th in the story...

* * *

"And that's the tale. I've been searching for Chichi-ue since. Perhaps if I find him in the World, I can restore him to his body…"

"But how did you find him?" Inuyasha pressed.

"I…I just came out of it, Sesshoumaru said weakly, shoulders quivering. "I woke up with blood on my keyboard…I coughed it up…and I h-h-heard a s-sound…the sound of a body hitting the ground…and there he was…passed out…"

Sesshoumaru's voice had been steadily rising in pitch, until he finally collapsed, for the first time in years, into tears.

"I…I never w-wanted it to happen," he choked. "A-and my night terrors…always remind me…always…my fault…"

He sobbed hysterically, body tremoring violently.

"I…I'm sorry…" Inuyasha murmured. "I'm sorry I made you relive that…"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stopped sobbing and quivering. His head fell forward, bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Onii-chan?" Inuyasha said.

He shook Sesshoumaru's shoulders, but the elder brother's head was the only thing that responded; it went back slightly, causing it to roll at an impossible angle. His half-lidded eyes were now visible.

"He…fainted…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha felt something sticky on his fingers. He removed them from Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"It's blood, Kagome. I dunno when, maybe when he got up…he opened a wound…call a doctor!"

Inuyasha put Sesshoumaru comfortably onto the bed.

_Why is my heart pounding? He's not going to die…is he? And besides, why should I care?_

Sesshoumaru was breathing heavily; sweat plastering his ebony bangs to his face. Inuyasha put his hand forward to check his brother's temperature, but Sesshoumaru grabbed his hand in a viselike grip. Inuyasha yelped. Soon, however, he calmed himself when he noticed that Sesshoumaru's breathing hadn't changed.

"Just a reflex..." he told himself. "Just his reflexes…"

He pried Sesshoumaru's fingers from his wrist and felt his temperature.

"Still sick, huh?" he muttered. "Just rest. You'll be okay…"

Soon enough, the doctors came, but Inuyasha and Kagome were told visiting hours were over and they had to leave…

* * *

_**Next Day (Again, Again…)**_

"Kagome, how d'you think…well…"

"Your brother's doing? He's fine, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, whacking a Phantom Win with her staff.

"Hmm…"

Inuyasha couldn't help but worry. He hadn't seen Sesshoumaru for a day. He didn't even know if his brother was in critical condition or what…

"MeAni Don!"

Inuyasha's ears tweaked. The voice wasn't Kagome's.

A dark haired man with a long golden staff was the one who had cast the level two spell.

"RaVak Don!" he cried, pointing his staff at the Phantom Wing. A fiery meteor shower finished the monster. The Wavemaster sighed.

"You shouldn't let your attention be divided in battle," he reprimanded.

"Why's it any of your business!" snapped the half-demon. "I didn't need your help!"

"Inuyasha, don't be an ass," Kagome chided. "Thanks a lot…er…"

"Miroku. My name is Miroku," the man said, bowing. "And may I say that you are a lovely young lady."

Kagome blushed.

"Oh! Well…ahem…thanks…"

Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Eep! Perverted creep!"

Miroku's hand was steadily stroking her rear end.

_SLAP! WHAM!_

"Don't touch me!"

"She's _my_ girl!" Inuyasha barked. "Go find your own!"

"I'm sorry, lady Kagome. I couldn't resist, though I know I should," Miroku said, then he turned to Inuyasha. "And alas, my good man, I cannot seek what I desire…the lady of my dreams…"

"Huh?" Inuyasha said dumbly.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome said dreamily. "Can't you see its star-crossed love?"

"Feh. Probably one-sided," scoffed Inuyasha. "Look, lover-boy, I've got better things to do, so I'm outta here!"

"Please wait!" Miroku cried. "Just…here's my member address. Call on me if you need a helping hand or have a question!"

Having said that, Miroku waved goodbye and gated out himself.

"What a weirdo!" Kagome said. "But I guess he isn't so bad. He wants to make friends, at least…"

"Yeah, okay. Now let's log out. I'm afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

Inuyasha spun so fast that he could've broken an ankle.

"_SESSHOUMARU!_"

The elder of the two Taisho brothers closed his eyes with a smirk as the wind from Inuyasha's yell blew his bangs.

"You called, oto-chan?" he said smoothly.

"Where are you!" Inuyasha gesticulated.

"Please do not scream. My head is killing me. And I'm at home. Where else would I be?"

"Home!"

"Quit yelling!" Sesshoumaru groaned. "I do not wish to puke on my keyboard and with a concussion…"

"_EXACTLY! SO WY ARE YOU HOME!_"

"Inuyasha…uughh…"

Sesshoumaru gated out.

"Kagome, lets log out real quick. My retard brother is at it again!"

"Well…he did tell you not to scream."

"That's beyond the point! What, are you on his side now!"

Just then, Inuyasha heard the clatter of Sesshoumaru's headset and his staggering steps to the bathroom.

Inuyasha logged out, put his headset down, and followed Sesshoumaru's trail, finding the young man shivering; by the look of the floor, he hadn't made it to the toilet in time.

"Why did you leave?" Inuyasha asked sadly, shaking his head.

"They…ugh…can you ask later?"

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru's answer was another heave, this time into the toilet.

"Ohh…"

"Man, I hate throwing up," he said bitterly, weakly rising to his feet. He leaned over the sink, looking at his awful reflection.

"Inuyasha, you are going to give me gray hair," he said finally. "I look like Captain Jack Sparrow with these eyes…"

He brushed his teeth to get the horrid taste of bile from his mouth.

"So, can you answer now?"

"They let me out, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Any threats involved?"

"No…"

Sesshoumaru covered his mouth as his stomach did a flip-flop. His head was killing him as well.

"Look at you! You're so sick!" Inuyasha said. "You gotta be kidding!"

"No I'm not. They told me I could go. A prescription there, a catheter here…"

He pointed to the catheter on his paralyzed left arm…

"…and they let me go," he finished nonchalantly. "Of course, they told me that I shouldn't be too active and see too many flashing lights. I could have a seizure or get sick…"

"And exactly what do you think the World is? Damn you! You knew logging in would make you nauseous. Come on!"

"Ohhh, shit! My classes!"

Sesshoumaru threw his toothbrush down and yanked off his soiled shirt.

"Inuyasha, throw me that shirt on the towel rack," he ordered. Inuyasha tossed the maroon shirt to his brother, who wrestled to shove his limp left arm into the sleeve.

"Inuyasha, you'll have to tell Kagome to leave. Takenaka told me you have to come the first time…"

* * *

R&R, please! 


	15. Therapy aka Family Court

Hey, guys. I'm really really sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I was starting to work on my other stories and I didn't have much inspiration on this, but now I'm on ch. 17 of it in written form. I'm just telling you now, some of Sesshoumaru's nasty habits from his past are going to pop up and yes, his character is going to start deteriorating. This is what normal people call stress. It makes you act stupid and talk like Inuyasha. Please forgive that. I'm trying to make it funny before he has to go into the World, which will be a while...**_

* * *

_**

Ch. 14

Because their car had been out of gas for months, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were forced to run the 5 miles to a bus stop that could take them to Sesshoumaru's shrink.

"So…what's this guy's…name?" Inuyasha panted.

"Alfonse Ichiro. He looks like a whack job himself," Sesshoumaru shuddered. "He's so smiley…"

Needless to say, the Taisho bros. were a tad late. Fortunately, their session was the last one of the day and they wouldn't have to wait until some other nut job went before them.

"Taisho, Sesshoumaru!" called a blond, rather indifferent looking girl.

Sesshoumaru stood up and rigidly followed her. He didn't want to do this; doctor's offices made him extremely apprehensive.

"Wait in the room," the girl said lazily. "Dr. Ichiro will join you shortly."  
"And what of Inuyasha?" he asked levelly.

"A consultant will see him in the waiting room."  
"Hn…very well…"

Sesshoumaru sat on a chair, nervously twisting a lock of his ebony hair between his slender fingers.

After several minutes of this, (in which he _could_ have gone insane), Dr. Ichiro arrived.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru!" he said cheerily. "How are you today?"

"Not very well, in case it isn't obvious," Sesshoumaru stated curtly. His hand was rubbing his head, which was still bandaged, and his leg was splayed rather haphazardly under the table not to mention the cast on his arm that was too obvious not to notice.

"Oh, that's no good. But now that you're in my office, try to forget all of that."

The man scribbled a few things on his clipboard, then flipped the page over.

"Okay. Now these may be mandatory appointments set by DCF (A.N.--Don't know what they call it in Japan, but here it's Department of Children and Families) but I want you to know that you are free to do what you wish."

"Let's rephrase that: If I want to leave, that's okay, but I can kiss my parenting rights away."

"Unfortunately, yes. Now I'm going to ask you a few questions, is that okay?"

"Hn," was Sesshoumaru's reply.

"Alright. First question: I hear your father is in a coma. How do you feel about this?"

"How do you think I feel?" Sesshoumaru spat. " I was thirteen, out in the world with no one but my brother and no money. If it were not for the fact that I was a very smart teenager, I would've dropped out to work! Father was all I really had…I was a delinquent before, for God's sake! A damn preteen badass druggie!"

"I see."

"No you don't you never will."

"I've heard that your recent injuries were caused by a sleepwalking incident," Ichiro continued. "Tell me more bout that."

"How many minutes left?"  
"Today is an hour session. Fifty minutes left."  
Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I was dreaming about how Father went into a coma."

"You mean _when_ he went into a coma."  
"Oh, no. The World _did_ cause his coma," Sesshoumaru said dangerously.

He stared at his left arm.

"Explain to me how it is that my arm lost full function when a virus-corrupted dragon ripped it off in an MMORPG?"  
"Coincidence cannot be ruled out," Ichiro replied. "Continue what you were saying."  
"I started sleepwalking as about…hmm…14. When I was Inuyasha's age, I almost sleepwalked off of our third floor balcony. He splashed me with water just in time."

Sesshoumaru looked pensive for a moment before continuing.

"Another thing; ever since that incident, I've become frail. I get sick almost instantly after being around a sick person. I hate it. I used to be so strong…"

"Well, have you been checked for AIDS?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. _What a dense fellow_

"Can I have a break?"

"Do what you want," Ichiro told him.

He opened a cabinet behind his desk, revealing a lode of games.

"Play with these if you like.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow.

"I do not 'play like a child. If I play, it's not for fun. It is serous, whether for money or not."

"Okay. Would you like to bet on a game of Monopoly?"

"Hn. Why not? I think 10000 yen per $1000 dollars…"

"Are you so sure of yourself," Ichiro wondered, "that you can bet so much?"

"To me, its earning half of my yearly income in one game then another," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Right. Let's play."

20 minutes later, Sesshoumaru's property on Boardwalk and Park Place had drained Ichiro of all but 200 "GO passing dollars."  
"You're a very smart young man," Ichiro remarked. "What'll you do with your money, Mr. Connoisseur?"

"I may buy some gas, food, and a new backpack for Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said disconcertedly. "His has been getting a little ratty. And if there is anything left over, I would put it in his college fund. Of course, that may not happen, depending on Inuyasha's hunger today…"

"Has Inuyasha told you what he wants to be?" pressed the psychologist.

"He says he wants to be a paleontologist," Sesshoumaru replied, switching his four houses with a hotel on Marvin Gardens. (After rolling of course).

Ichiro took his roll and landed on Park Place.

"That would be game," the younger man said levelly. "You lost in thirty minutes and owe me…"

He flipped through his Monopoly money.

"Hm…50000 yen."

"Wow. That's a profit it is, ($400)," Ichiro said. "I only have 20000…"

"That is all right. The game's on me," Sesshoumaru told him.

"Is that a bribe?" the shrink asked playfully.

"No, I knew you would lose very badly, and so I decided to scrap the idea of pay after the first three turns."

"Sesshoumaru…do you like to play games?"

Sesshoumaru locked eyes with Ichiro.

"I _love_ to play games," he said in a dangerous tone. "I've loved to play games ever since I put the rings in my ring tower when I was two."

"You'd have to be unbeatable to win as much as 50000 yen in a game of Monopoly, much less finish it in thirty minutes when people thrice your age take no less than two hours," Ichiro whispered. "You have surpassed many geniuses simply by enjoying what you do. If you have any sort of psychological problem, and you don't, it would probably be autism. But I see that you are simply a victim of tragedy."

A silence screamed its presence into the room for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Your appointment is over," Ichiro told Sesshoumaru. "What did you think?"

"Hn. It was pointless, boring, and overall stupid as all hell."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, because I think we made a lot of leeway. I'll see you some other time, I hope."  
Ichiro slipped a wad of money into Sesshoumaru's hand.

"50000 yen as promised. I lied about the 20000 yen before to test you."

"Arigato."

* * *

R & R pretty please!


	16. Of Money and Booze

As I said in another story I'm updating, this will be the last chapter before a two week period of nothing. I am going to Miami, and I doubt my father has Internet. Sorry about that, but I'm sure you can make do with what you have, you resourceful reviewers, you!**_

* * *

_**

Ch. 15

"So how'd it go, Sessh? Did they tell ya about me? They told me about you…"

"No, Inu. They did not tell me about you. They probably do not want me to know both ways…"

"You don't wanna know, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do, and you know it. I just…probably should not know. It would be best, I suppose…"

"Yeah, well…you won't be seeing Ichiro again."

"What!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"The bastards only used him as a starter. You're going to a psychiatrist."

"I see. A psychologist cannot do anything but talk. Psychiatrists can prescribe me to shove a horse pill up my ass if they wanted."

Inuyasha cringed.

"Aiee…so…um…where'd you get the dough?" Inuyasha said, changing the subject.

Sesshoumaru realized that he was still holding the money Dr. Ichiro had given him.

"I won it. Ichiro underestimated me."

Suddenly, Inuyasha's stomach growled rather loudly.

"Hey. So when do we eat? I'm starving!"

"I am not so sure we should flitter this away on food, Inuyasha. I mean perhaps…"

Sesshoumaru's voice trailed off as his own stomach growled even louder than Inuyasha's.

"Ah, well. We _do_ have quite a bit here…what do you want to eat?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Ramen! I want ramen!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't scream, damn it! Do you want me to become ill?" the elder brother groaned.

"Oops. Sorry…"

"And I do not wish to eat ramen. I was leaning more towards a restaurant."

"But, but, but…!" Inuyasha said pleadingly. He then quieted, remembering that his brother had still paid for his lunch a while ago.

"I owe you. Where do you wanna eat, bro?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it.

"How about that restaurant near home. The expensive one?"

"Oh? Hopin' to shame your own cooking?"

"Hm? No. I could operate a teppan table (A.N.- I think that's the name for that table where the person does a show with the food by cooking it on a really big grill and stuff...); they are merely very expensive. But the last time I ate fancy food was so long ago…you know, let's just have ramen."

"What! No!"

Inuyasha knew where this was going. Anything that Sesshoumaru ever thought of that reminded him of their father always depressed him, and the restaurant was no different. The restaurant they were talking about eating at was the last one Touga had taken them to before he'd gone into his coma. Of course, he could just be thinking about their awful reputation of cleaning out restaurants. Then again, when you're living on finger food, when you get a bonus, you don't exactly eat light.

"Really, Inuyasha. My leg is acting up. We should just take a trip to the supermarket then go home…"

"I'm going to that restaurant. If you could run with a crutch, you can sit at a table."

"Touché. Very well, no sense in arguing with a baka like you."

"Hey!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru swilled his egg drop soup. Normally, he'd be alongside Inuyasha in his fourth plate of food, but he was deep in contemplation. 

"Oi! Sesshoumaru! Aren't you hungry?"

"Ano…yes…"

"Then snap to it! They're gonna kick us out before you get a bite."

Inuyasha finished off his fourth chicken leg and dove for the sushi rolls.

"Look," he said between bites, "Do you really think Dad would want you to mope about?"

"No. You're right, Inu."

And so began the cleanout. Before half their money was spent, the Taisho bros. were kicked out as the younger predicted. They just ate _way_ too much.

"So now where?" Inuyasha wondered.

"It is happy hour at my favorite bar," Sesshoumaru remarked. "How about it?"

"Oh, no! After what _you_ did at Kagome's?"

"Have mercy! I just got evaluated! Please?"

"Ugh! Fine!"

* * *

**_Two Hours Later_**

"Barkeep! It's like the damn Sahara over here!"

Sesshoumaru looked totally disheveled and very drunk.

"What would you like, sir?" the bartender asked. "Two shots of vodka again?"

"You got it. Put li'l cherries in 'em!"

"Yes sir."

Sesshoumaru tipped a beer from one end of its bottom to the other before downing it.

"Hey, Inu?"

"Yeah?"

"'Choo lookin' at?"

"Nothin'. I'm just listening to the tunes."

"Oh…"

"Do you think you'll be done soon?" Inuyasha asked.

"You kiddin'? I got…about three cherry bobs left…to go…"

"What!"

"I quit when my head don't hurt no more," Sesshoumaru slurred.

"But you have a concussion and it's loud in here!" Inuyasha cried dismally.

"Then we ain't leavin'!"

"Ugh!" Inuyasha growled in disgust.

The bartender plunked two drinks in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Heh. Hey Inu, look! A cherry!"

Sesshoumaru handed a cherry from his drink to Inuyasha, who took it gratefully.

"Hey Sessh, you know what I can do?"

"Huhn?"

"I can tie a cherry stem into a knot with my tongue."

"NO WAY! SHUT UP!" the elder brother yelled in drunken excitement. "Let's go, right now!"

He took a cherry as did Inuyasha, counted to three, and began. As expected, Inuyasha tied the knot first.

What was not expected, however, was for Sesshoumaru to scream something about lilies and Dentifrice before passing out.

* * *

R & R! And if you've ever read Fahrenheit 451, then you'll know what the lilies and dentifrice thing is. If not, I'll tell you some other time. 


End file.
